The Homecoming of Bella Swan
by MoonlightReader6661
Summary: Bella Swan was four years old when she discovered her powers. A terrified Renee fled Forks with Bella, leaving Charlie behind. All Bella has ever wanted is to be reunited with her father and her best friend, Jacob Black. Running away from Arizona at 17 years old, Bella gets her wish. But it may be more than she bargained for. JxB. Rated M for sexual situations and adult themes.
1. Coming home

**_Chapter 1_**

 **A/N: _all of the fan fictions for a witchy Bella were either crossovers, too short, or incomplete. My goal is to give Bella powers of her own, without the involvement of other universes. I am team Jacob. Edward will be in this story but not in the usual way. This is strictly twilight. I do not own the characters, places, scenes, or scenarios you recognize. Stephenie Meyer owns it all, unfortunately._**

 ** _Deadward fans may not like my stories. This is your chance to leave... But I welcome you to stay._**

 ** _I look forward to reading your reviews. Tell me if I can improve! I would love to hear your suggestions. This is not an ordinary Twilight story, and pairings may not be cannon. This story is set as Bella unboards the plane from Phoenix._**

 ** _~xoxoxo~_**

 ** _*BPOV*_**

The only solace during the longest plane ride of my life were the clouds lazily passing by the small windows of the plane. This was what I had waited so long for. To be reunited with my father, and it was finally happening.

The last time I had saw Charlie was when I was four years old. We had gone to Billy Black's house for the day. Billy has three children; Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob. Rachel and Rebecca were the sneakiest set of twins. I always preferred the company of little Jacob, and his sunny smiles. We had spent the afternoon making mudpies, and judging who's was the best. Jacob always let me win.

The chain of events that day changed my life for good. At the time, I didn't understand what was happening. Right about the time we stood to show our fathers our champion mudpies, Rebecca screamed 'crybaby' and she pushed Jacob into the mud with an audible thump, and he began to cry. At that moment I felt a surge of anger and before I knew it, my palms were hitting her chest and Rebecca was flying through the air as if a grown man had thrown her with a warriors strength. I was just as shocked as everyone else. My mother jumped up from where she sat with Sarah Black, and screamed until she eventually fainted. The magic in the Swan family line was unknown to her.

It had been years since I had returned to forks. Thirteen years to be exact. My mother made sure of that. Seeing the incident with Rachel shook her to the core and she decided to wisk me away to Phoenix, Arizona. She left Charlie after discovering he knew I may be affected by the gene. He begged her to stay, begged her not to take me, but no amount of pleading would make headway with Renee. No matter how much Charlie begged, she never let me return to Forks.

The tapping of my foot had earned me irritated glances from nearby passengers, but I couldn't help but but continue with the useless coping mechanism. My nerves were shot after the last few days. I finally had enough of Renee confining me to the house. I rarely had the opportunity to eat or rest. She was so terrified that I would accidentally reveal my supernatural abilities to the human world, so I was hidden away. I wasn't allowed to have friends or do any extra curricular activites. I wasn't allowed to attend school like a normal kid, instead forced to homeschool myself. Afterwards, Renee always kept me busy with a list of chores, and the punishments were severe if incomplete.

It still feels odd to consider myself anything other than human. I _feel_ human.

The attendant announced that the plane would be landing shortly, and my heart climbed to my throat. _This was it._ I wiped my clammy hands across my faded jeans and braced for landing.

 ** _~xoxoxo~_**

Upon exiting the plane, I ran to baggage claim as fast as my body would allow. After a few minutes, my light blue suitcase made its way around the conveyor belt. I held onto it like a life preserver, my anxiety threatening to pull me under.

' _Stay calm, Swan. You're almost there_ ' I told myself internally.

As quickly as possible, I exited the _SeaTac Airport,_ and began the hunt for my father. Spotting a police cruiser in the crowd, and hearing the familiar voice cry out "Bells!" I took off at a sprint and dropped my luggage as I launched myself into my fathers waiting arms. He wrapped me in the tightest hug I'd had in a long time. I couldn't remember how long it had been since someone _actually hugged me._

"I can't believe you're actually here, sweetheart! I've missed you so much!" Charlie practically shouted as he pulled back to look at me.

A guilty expression flashed over his eyes, but he quickly buried it. Tears threatened to spill over my eyelashes as I studied my fathers face. "I've missed you too, Dad." I whispered, as a few lonely tears began to silently glide down my face. On any other day I would be embarrassed at the thought of crying in public, but today was not one of those days.

An odd silence fell over us as we packed the cruiser with my belongings and started the journey home. The both of us sat pondering what to say to the other. I could tell that Charlie was close to approaching the subject, as was I, but at the last moment he thought better of it. Answers of my heritage could wait for now.

"So Dad, how are things going in forks? Anything new?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, things aren't that much different from when you.." He trailed off, careful not to say 'you left'. That dark look cast through again and his mustache twitched on the edges. He never stopped hoping that Renee would let me come back. Life had not been fair to either of us.

Suddenly, Charlie smiled. "I'm the Police Chief in Forks now!"

I could see the pride in his face as his chest puffed out. His eyes sparkled as he spoke of his accomplishments.

"Wow! I'm proud of you dad. When did that happen?" I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Well, a couple years after Renee took you. She didn't tell you?" He frowned.

"No, she very rarely spoke of anyone from Forks or LaPush. Every once in a while I snuck out to put letters in the delivery box at the post office. Mostly I wrote to you and Jacob, but she intercepted anything addressed to me. I had to beg for the slightest information.." I said in a small voice, feeling my frustration rise. I trailed off as his eyes grew dark with anger as I spoke.

Charlie's hand rubbed down his face, and I could see the years he had gained since I had been gone. Deep wrinkles were etched into his face and dark circles were under his eyes. "There are a lot of things I want to tell you, Bells. But I think we should wait until you've settled in. Let you unpack and decompress... Have you eaten? We can drop off your bags and stop by the diner, if you'd like?"

I groaned as my stomach growled at the mention of food. "That would be great. I'm starving." He chuckled at the monstrous noises coming from my body. I felt my excitement build as we passed the welcome sign to forks. Soon after, we made our way up the driveway of the two story white house from my childhood. Charlie took my bags and ran them inside, jogging back out to the cruiser. I gazed at the house in wonder. It was exactly as I remembered it, minus the fresh coat of paint.

"I have a surprise for you when we get back from the Diner. It should be here around 4, so that gives us about an hour or so to eat and get back here. Some old family friends will be coming by to see you and welcome you home. I know it's pretty soon, with you just gettin here and all, but I think you've waited long enough.. you remember Billy Black, don't you?"

Anxiety rose in the pit of my stomach at the mention of the Black family name. "Wouldn't... Wouldn't they hate me? Why would they welcome me back? Rebecca..."

"Bells, they could never hate you. I explained what happened that day in the yard. They don't blame you. It wasn't something you could control. You didn't know. You probably still don't with that demented mother of yours. You might have scared the pants off of the twins, but after a while they matured, and they don't blame you either. You became Jacobs' idol that day. Even still, he always asks about you. But don't tell him I said that," he chuckled, "He and Billy will be stopping by."

My heart swelled at the mention of little Jacob Black. He was and still is, the only friend I had ever had. With homeschooling and chores, Renee made sure that there was no possibility of my having any kind of relationship with anyone. I couldn't wait to see him. My eyes grew misty as emotions overtook me. "I missed him. I wrote to him all the time. I never knew if he sent anything back. Renee.." I trailed off again, my shaking voice was unable to continue.

"He did. Eventually he stored the letters in a drawer. He kept every single one. He never gave up hope that you would find your way back. The boy was ecstatic every time he heard from you. I figured Renee was stealing our letters. I noticed your letters became like journal entries. That blasted woman has taken so much time from us, but I swear by it, Bella. Renee will not take you from me again. If she so much as put a toe in forks, I'll have my whole department after her." He exclaimed as he pointed to his badge and made a cross my heart gesture with a raised eyebrow.

Peace washed over my mind. For once in my life, _I was home. And I was loved._


	2. Surprise

**A/N** : _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Let me know what you think! I apologize for any errors I've made. I'm figuring this out as I go along. I'm finally figuring out where I want to go with this story, and I'm so excited. I hope for this to be a long story._

 _I do not own any characters, places, scenes or scenarios that you recognize. All of them belong to Stephenie Meyer._

 _Enjoy. This chapter will be quite a bit longer than the last. I will try to update at least once or twice a week. Review, review, review, please! I need your feedback like my morning coffee._

*BPOV*

As I sat with Charlie in the diner, nibbling on my food, we fell into a comfortable silence. In the span of a day, my life had improved in impossible measurements. My father was better than I had ever dreamed. Our relationship grew as if it had never paused. He was the fierce, loving and protective father that I had always imagined and longed for. He listened to everything I said with rapt attention. It was almost too good to be true. As if the other shoe had yet to drop. 

Polishing off the last of our meals, we began to gather our things. Wiping his mustache, Charlie reached into his wallet and paid for the meal, as we headed back to the cruiser. A mischievous glint could be found in Charlie's eyes. I could see his excitement growing as we got closer to home. Suddenly, he pulls the car off the road and puts the gear in park. "So this is where I have to blindfold you. Can't have you messing up the surprise." He ignored my protests with a firm "Hush!". My cheeks burned as Charlie placed the blindfold over my eyes. Feeling the cruiser start to move again, I couldn't help but feel nervous and excited at the same time. 

"Why is this necessary? I could have closed my eyes." With a chuckle, Charlie muttered "Mhmm, I bet." Rolling my eyes, I accepted defeat. Very slowly the cruiser turned left and the tell tale signs of gravel could be felt under the tires. Hearing the gears shift, and the door open, I gently climbed out, and took a couple steps away from the car. Hands turned my shoulders away from the direction of the surprise as he removed the blindfold and made introductions. 

"Bells, this is Billy and Jacob Black."

Adjusting my eyes to the brightness, I took in the sight of an older man in a wheelchair. Beginning signs of age crept in with the grey strands of his long dark hair. Even with age, he was handsome. I recognized this face from my childhood immediately. He had an aura of authority around him. I stored the questions about his wheelchair for a later time. 

Taking in the sight of a boy behind him, I was hit with a wave of sadness. This was the boy I had written hundreds of letters to. Tears welled up in my eyes and my cheeks flushed. Suddenly, I felt shy and uncertain. Jacob had definitely grown up. His long ebony hair flowed down his broad shoulders, defining his large stature. His russet skin almost looked glowing in the sun. Butterflies assaulted my stomach, beckoning me closer. I took a step forward, and that was all he needed. Jacob stormed forward and hauled me up into a bone crushing hug. I squealed as I threw my arms around him, and squeezed his toned shoulders as tight as I could. He pulled back to look at me. "I got all of your letters. I always wrote back-" he fumbled for words for a moment. I interjected "-I know. Dad told me. It's okay. I'm just glad you got mine."

Suddenly, we were aware of the lingering hug. Slowly, he lowered me to my feet and took a step back, shoving his hands in his pockets. Billy moved forward and held his arms out to me. "Come on, don't leave an old man hanging." I laughed as I leaned down to embrace him. "It is good to see you Bella. We have all missed you. Jacob here never shut up about you. Maybe now we can get some peace and quiet!" He snickered as my cheeks betrayed me. 

Jacob looked embarrassed and muttered something under his breath. I beamed at him and slowly he gave me a small smile. "So, can we show her?" He asked. Excitement danced in his eyes. 

Charlie took my shoulders and turned me around in dramatically slow fashion. My eyes took in the sight of an old classic Chevy. My heart swelled with happiness and I turned to my dad. "For me?" I asked with tears in my eyes. I was already in love with it. No one had ever given me anything as precious as this. 

Glowing with pride, my father explained that Jacob had built it from the ground up. Both of our fathers had pitched in the funds, and voila! I couldn't contain my excitement as I launched myself at Jacob, knocking us both to the ground. He shifted our bodies mid fall, to prevent me crashing onto the gravel. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I yelled as I squeezed the life out of my childhood friend. Jacob laughed with a look of surprise on his face as he hauled us to our feet. Our fathers were laughing behind us. I sprinted to hug them both, planting kisses on each of their faces before staring at the truck with a new found sadness. I quickly tried to bury my heavy emotions as Charlie handed me the keys to the truck. 

"We still have to get you a liscense before you can drive it, but..." he trailed of when he spotted the tears gliding down my face. "What's wrong, Bells? You like it, don't you?"

"No one has ever given me anything before." I whispered as I quickly wiped the wetness from my eyes. Immediately, I felt embarassed. "Nobody ever cared enough." With a heavy heart, my father pulled me into a tight hug. Someones hand grabbed mine, and I looked down to see Billy Black clutching me with tears of his own. Jacob appeared to be fighting his emotions as well. Each of their faces told me I no longer had to worry about that particular aspect. 

"Alright," I muttered, "enough with the heavy. Can we go inside? This jet lag is catching up to me." I said in an attempt to lighten the mood. We all chuckled and headed towards the door. Being around new people was unusual for me. I was surprised to open up to them so quickly. 

Charlie showed me around the house, introducing me to each room. In the living room sat a large comfy recliner parked in front of a flat screen television. Moving on to the kitchen, the only difference I noticed were the cabinets that were once yellow and dingy, were painted rose red. Any memories of my horrid mother, completely erased, for which I was greatful. 

My father led me upstairs, while Jacob assisted Billy with the incline. Opening the door, I examined everything. All of the furniture had been replaced to accommodate my older age, but all of my belongings remained. Scribbled drawings of my adventures at the Blacks' house covered the dark purple walls. A cork board held many pictures of Jacob and myself. Every single one documented the mischief we caused at the beach, and the yards of both our homes. 

Almost like a whisper in my ear, I suddenly had the urge to peek under the bed. Smiling ear to ear, I pulled out an old shoebox, and lifted the lid to reveal my lost treasures. I sat cross legged on the floor, and gestured for all three men to join me. Charlie and Jacob claimed either side of me, sitting in the same fashion, while Billy sat in front in his chair. "How did you know that was still down there? I didn't think you would remember it, with it being so long ago. You went right to it!" Charlie exclaimed, clearly shocked. 

"Well, you all remember what I could do the last time I was here, don't you? Well that's not all. Over the years I have discovered more abilities within myself. With no help, or guidance, I learned to rely on myself. I'm trying to teach myself to separate my emotions from my abilities, because the two combined have proved to be catastrophic. I still slip up occasionally. But only when I'm afraid or enraged." I glanced at Jacob with a small smile, and he grabbed my hand, encouraging me to continue. 

"In Arizona, I wasn't allowed to use my abilities. Renee would freak out at the slightest little notion. Since the last day I was in Forks, she became afraid of me. I hid all of my powers from her as best I could. As far as I can tell, almost every power I have aids me in survival in some way. If you would like, I could show you a few things? It would be a lot easier that way." 

I watched as three heads frantically agreed, eager to see what I could do. "Alright then. Jacob, I'm going to turn around, and I want you to pick any item from the box, go anywhere on the property, and hide it in the last place you think I would look. Dad, you're gonna need that blindfold. I'm going to count to sixty." I stood, turning my back to them, grinning at his excitement as I waited for him to make his choice. Charlie fastened the blindfold over my eyes once again. 

I listened as Jacob dig through the old box, and smiled as I heard him gasp. Already knowing what he would have picked, I began counting. Stealthy footfalls disappeared downstairs. Jacob was not going to go easy on me. Nearing the end of my count, I requested that Billy be moved downstairs, so that he could watch the events unfold. 

Not long after, Jacob returned to move Billy, as well as his chair down the flight of stairs. Charlie gripped my arm as I descended the steps, never removing the blindfold. "Don't you wanna take off the blindfold? I don't want you to fall, honey." Jacob claimed, clutching my other arm with his warm hands. My heart fluttered at his chosen endearment. 

"Trust me, you'll be glad I didn't. Let me go, just watch." 

At the base of the staircase, they realeased their grip on my arms. I lifted my hands in front of me and slowly moved through the living room, concentrating on the object and allowing my hands to roam the furniture around me, sensing nothing. I moved to the kitchen, my senses tingling a little more with each step towards the backdoor. The item had to be outside. The backdoor opened, and I made my way down the few steps the porch had to offer. The feeling grew stronger with the added distance from the house, heating the skin of my palms in the process. 

When I started kneeling down, my audience gasped as I began to dig through the old sandbox filled with the sand from the beach that Jacob and myself had played in as children. My hands grew hotter as I eagerly neared the hidden treasure. Not long after, my fingers brushed against the unmistakable feel of the object I sought. Triumphant, I pulled the hunter green starfish that Jacob eagerly gifted to me, many years ago, from the sand and held it up, while pulling off my blindfold. 

"That was amazing!" Exclaimed a grinning Jacob, lifting me off my feet and spinning me in the process. With newfound confidence I asked, "That's a parlor trick. Wanna see the real deal?" 

Glancing at their features, I noticed Billy looked awestruck, while my dad looked like a proud chicken. Almost as if he predicted the outcome of the little game. Jacob tried but failed to hide the idolizing expression on his face, before practically dragging me back to the living room. Chuckling, the older men followed suit, and sat patiently. 

Once sitting on the couch, I whispered "Brace yourselves.." as I nervously began moving both of my hands to the base of my neck, sliding them over my face and into my hairline and back to my shoulders. All three men gasped in surprise as they watched my features morphing beneath my hands, transforming into the haggard features of Renee, along with her lightly tanned skin and wavy red hair. 

Dead silence fell on the room as everyone looked at me, with shock in their eyes. Charlie was the first to move, leaning forward to touch my face. "Bells, If I didn't know it was you, I'd slap the taste right outta your mouth. I couldn't tell the difference if you stood toe to toe with the old hag." Billy gently touched my check, and backed away. Jacob did the same, but his touch lingered, as if he couldn't quite believe it. Snickering, I quickly shook my head. As quick as you could blink, my features returned to normal, along with my wavy chestnut locks.

 **A/N:** _Thank you all for reading the new chapter. Please, pretty please, leave a review. Good or bad, I'd love to see your feedback. Let me know how to improve!_

 _Some of you may have noticed, I borrowed the last bit from ' **The Craft'.** It is my all time favorite movie and all credit goes to them, for the wonderful power they created. I thought it would tie in wonderfully with this story, as cloning is not too far fetched in the way of useful abilities._

 _Tune in for the next chapter! I love you all._


	3. Clearing the Air

_**A/N:** I do not own the people, places, scenes, or scenarios you recognize. Credit goes to Stephenie Meyer, even though she treated my wolves like a bunch of dirty injuns and plot fillers. Seriously, she didn't do my babies justice. Completely unfair. Watch for Jacobs point of view in this chapter. _

_*warning* there are self harm references in this chapter. I am in no way condoning self harm. If you believe this will offend or upset you, I apologize. I encourage you to private message me, I am here for you_

 _Leave a review! Good or bad, I love your feedback._

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 3**

 ***BPOV***

Sitting in the living room with my three favorite people in the world, my mind spun with conflicting emotions. I had never willingly shown anyone my abilities. With Renee, often it couldn't be helped. From what I could gather, Charlie, Billy, and Jacob accepted my gifts wholeheartedly, constantly gazing at me with pride. Never in my life had I felt more accepted. I was still amazed at the support they showed me since the first minute I had arrived.

Charlie interrupted my inner monologue, reassuring me. "Bells, you have to know that in this house, you can do anything you want. You don't have to hide from us here. As long as the present company knows about what you can do, it's fine. Just be sure to only use your abilities around people you absolutely trust. We all trust you." He smiled, patting my hand as he did so.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Dad. Thank you." I smiled softly, eyes rimmed with moisture.

I began to wonder about Jacob. It was obvious that he cared for me, as I did for him. I began to wonder about his letters and the contents written inside. "Jacob, if you don't mind, do you think I could read your letters sometime?" I muttered, my face set aflame. Quickly, he burst through the front door, and shut it after himself. I looked up to our fathers who had begun to snicker and nudge each other with their elbows. "What?" I said, somewhat perplexed. "Oh nothing. It's just that he's only been waiting over a decade for you to see them. He'll be back." Billy claimed, with a knowing look in his eyes. "We're gonna step out, give you two some privacy. Just give a holler when you're done." With that said, Dad pushed Billy out of the room, and into the yard. 

A couple moments later, Jacob returned, out of breath, with two large boxes. Dropping them on the floor next to my place on the couch, he sat down next to me and grabbed the biggest of the two boxes, his tanned muscles flexing as he did so. He opened the boxes to reveal neatly labeled stacks of letters. Each stack labeled with the year. 

"The big box is full of my letters. I labeled each day they were written, and numbered which letter I was replying to. All of your letters are in the smaller box. I even have copies of the ones I sent as a kid. Dad suggested that part, even though at the time I didn't understand why." He trailed off, looking slightly embarassed. I laid a palm on his arm as I tucked a leg underneath me and pulled the other to my chest. "I love it. I can't believe this.. You really did keep everything." 

The urge to confide in him caused me to continue. "You know, you're the only friend I've ever had. I never got to hang out with kids my age. Writing to you and Charlie kept me sane." I said softly, not quite meeting his eyes. "As far as I'm concerned, you're still my best friend-" Suddenly, my air supply cut off, and I realized Jacob had snatched my arm and clutched me to his chest. He buried his head against my shoulder and whispered "I'm honored to be your best friend. I'm always here if you need me, I swear it. You never have to hide anything from me, Bells. Your secrets are safe with me." Wetness soaked through the fabric on my shoulder, an indication of Jacobs tears. I melted into his embrace for a moment and rubbed through his long, silky hair in a calming gesture. He pulled back to look at my face, as he chuckled and said "If anyone gives you a hard time, you let me know, and I'll be there to knock some heads together." We both laughed at that sentiment, knowing very well that I didn't need the help, but I appreciated it nonetheless. In such a short span of time, a camaraderie of sorts very easily formed between us. 

"Well, I better summon the olds. They're probably freezing by now." We both snickered at that. We both let out a loud "WHOOP!", at the same time, signaling our fathers to return. After a moment, the front door opened once more, the old men ambling back inside, away from the chilly late afternoon wind. 

Charlie gave me a contemplative look, considering his words. "Bells, would you like for Billy and Jacob to stay tonight? I know you just got here, I don't want you to feel crowded. I just thought it might be nice. The Blacks have always been my family. We all wanna get to know you better, sweetheart." My heart soared with happiness. "I'd love for you both to stay." I said warmly, smiling at both of them. He clapped his hands together, and said "Well, now that's settled, Bells, I have one more gift for you before I order some take out." He smiled ear to ear, retrieving a bag out of the closet. He put the dark blue gift bag on my lap. "When you used the payphone to let me know you were coming home, I decided you needed a proper means of communication. My only conditions are, keep it charged and keep it on you, and if anything happens, call me. Go on, open it!" He grinned ear to ear, gesturing to the bag. I reached in the bag to pull out a smartphone, one of Samsung's new models. I jumped up to hug my father, pleasantly surprised at his thoughtfulness. "Thank you so much daddy. I love it." 

"You're welcome sweetheart. It's been a long day, and you've been through the wringer. Why don't you go on upstairs and shower. Decompress a little, and I'll get these bone heads a place to sleep. The food should be here when you're done." I nodded my head in agreement, and hesitantly hugged all three of them before disappearing up the stairs. 

I eagerly looked through my bag for an old pair of baggy old sweats and a holey ' _Mudvayne_ ' band t-shirt. My most coveted outfit to sleep in. I pulled my favorite strawberry and vanilla toiletries along with my hairbrush from the bag as well. I moved to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I was glad to have a moment alone after such a long day. I undressed from my loose jeans and threadbare hoodie. Stepping into the hot spray, I took notice of the water swirling grime away from my body. It felt great to wash away my troubles. After a moment I realized I would have to explain the plaguing nightmares to Charlie. Night after night I would wake up screaming. Usually Renee would take off at night, locking me inside the house to ensure I wouldn't take off, so she either didn't notice, or didn't care. Internally, I hoped that they would give me a pass tonight, and let me sleep dreamlessly. 

The water from the shower head ran cold as I shut it off and stepped out. I began to dry off, putting on my sleepwear and being careful to place a leather cuff band with wolves ingrained in the fabric over my scared left wrist, as it was no longer covered by the long sleeves of my hoodie. The bracelet had been a gift from Billy and Charlie. One of the very few things I was allowed to save from my last time in Forks. Satisfied with how I looked, I placed my dirty clothes in the washing machine, along with some of the soiled clothes in my bag. 

I almost tripped in my haste to get back to the kitchen where my family awaited me, knocking my knee on the coffe table, muttering curses as I clutched the bruising appendage in my hands. Continuing to the kitchen I took my place in the empty chair beside my father and Jacob. The smell of sesame chicken assaulted my senses. I noticed that Jacobs gaze lingered on my attire for a little longer than usual. Billy kicked his son under the table, and with a muffled 'Ouch!", Jacob tore his gaze away from me, and began to open his container of chicken and broccoli with blazing red cheeks. 

Hiding my grin, I opened my chicken and began eating. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I noticed all eyes were gaping at me as I polished off the plate, while all of theirs were only half empty. With a muttered "sorry.", I moved my hands under the table and began fidgeting with the hem of my t-shirt. Charlie broke the silence, chuckling and pulling my hands to his over the table.

"Bells, I'd be surprised if you weren't hungry after all you went through today. Those gifts of yours must take a lot of energy out of you." He smiled reassuringly. 

"Yeah, it does.. There is actually something I need to tell you guys, since you'll all be here.. I don't wanna scare anyone, but I should to give you a heads up. I have bad nightmares. Most of the time I wake up screaming. They should go away with time, but for now I just have to deal with it. So, I guess what I'm saying is, I'm sorry if I wake you up. I'm not used to sleeping around anyone, so I usually don't have to worry about disturbing anyone." I frowned as a bout of nervousness battered my senses. 

My father looked at me with an understanding expression, burying the worried look that had cast upon his face, wrinkling his brow. "Sweetheart, don't you worry about a thing. I'll be right down here on the pullout, and I'll be making Jacob a bed in the floor in your room. If anything happens, we'll be here for you. Just leave the door open a little." He raised his eyebrows at that last part, directing it at Jacob. He went to the linen closet and pulled out a sleeping pad used for camping and tossed it at Jacob, along with a pillow and blanket. "You two get some sleep, I'll get Billy settled in my room." 

As the old men bantered about the old pullout, I moved for the stairs, accompanied by Jacob, who was busy lugging his sleeping arrangements and letterboxes upstairs. Reaching the top first, I decided to give him a hand. Summoning the familiar warmth on my palms, the boxes began floating up the stairs, causing Jacob to drop his bedding, grinning like a madman. Snickering at his amazed expression, I remembered the treasure box on the floor, and knelt beside it once more, followed by my sunny companion. I threw my long damp hair into a messy bun as we began silently sifting through the contents. 

Many of the treasures were shells, drawings, or passive aggressive letters when we had a spat. A few plastic gum ball cases caught my attention. The first contained a pretty blue plastic ring with wistful flowers etched around the edges that Jacob had retrieved from a gumball machine. I recalled his tiny toddler form running toward me with glee, eager to give me his prize. I had worn it constantly. I smiled at the memory, and placed the ring on my pinky finger. From the corner of his eye, Jacob noticed my actions and tried to hide his thousand kilowatt smile. 

He suddenly gasped, holding up a handful of bottlecap candy. We both exploded with laughter, until we were wheezing on the floor, assaulted with the memory of Jacob chucking them at my head after Rachel told me boys were yucky. "You kept it? Why would you keep that?" He wondered. I laughed at his awed expression. "I kept a lot of things. You never did let me finish what I was saying. I told her that I didn't care, that you were my best friend. I also told her that she was yucky for spying on Embry and Quil." 

His russet toned face became curious as he asked his next question. "Bells, can I ask you something? What happened? After Rebecca pushed me, I mean. Why did that happen? Charlie told us that it was a family gene. He didn't say much else." 

I paused, recalling the events of my last day in LaPush. "I saw you cry. The hurt look on your face, and the mud all over your clothes. I just snapped. My mind felt like a pool of hot venom, spreading to my fingers, and then I pushed back. I didn't know what would happen.. nothing like that had ever happened before. I just reacted to a protective instinct." I was glaring at my feet with my arms wrapped around my knees, silently wishing the rug would swallow me whole. "Sometimes it still happens like that, except now I know what it is. I can fight the instinct, or I can control it enough to protect myself but not fatally harm anyone."

He smiled at me softly, taking in my words. "Rach and Becca forgave you, ya know. They understand that you didn't know. Both of them are away at college. Becca went to Hawaii, and Rachel went to Boston. Becca still comes back here and there, but Rachel comes home for the holidays. She should be here for Christmas break." 

Recalling asked the question that I already sensed the answer to. "Sarah passed...didn't she?" Tears filled our eyes at her memory. I pulled him in for a hug as he sobbed quietly, nodding into my shoulder. His skin was very warm, but I stored away the thought for later. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I wish I could have been here for you." Utter sadness filled the room. He held onto me, sobbing his heart out, releasing the pent up emotion. He pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You're here now. That's what matters." 

His sad eyes pulled at my heart strings. Before I could say more, he began grinning mischievously. "We should get to bed. You're gonna need your energy if you want to keep up at LaPush tomorrow." I squealed in excitement as I put the box away safely under my full size mattress. Noting it was already past midnight, we both climbed into our designated sleeping arrangements, Jacobs' being against my bed on the floor. Soon enough, my eyes grew heavy as I drifted to sleep. 

*JPOV*

As soon as I heard my Bells' breathing even out, I snuck to the bathroom. I had held it in, not wanting to miss a minute with her. She was more beautiful than I had ever imagined. For almost fourteen years I had wished for my childhood friend to return, and it had been worth the wait. The sound of her laughter still rang in my ears, warming my heart. Year after year, with each letter I got in the mail, my heart swelled more and more for the amazing girl next to me. 

Washing my hands, I turned for Charlie's room to check on my father. He was sound asleep, in very possible food coma. Shutting the door behind me, I gently bounded down the stairs, spotting Charlie with a can of _Raniers,_ watching a rerun of last weeks _Mariners_ game. A content smile on his face, he asked "Amazing, isn't she? She really grew up on me." 

I chuckled before responding "She grew up on all of us. I really missed her."

Charlie glanced at me with a knowing look in his eyes. "Not that she needs it, but I'd like you to look after her when I can't. There are just some things that you can't tell your old man. I know how you feel about her. But right now, she really needs a friend. You've always been like a second child to me."

I opened my mouth to respond when a sudden piercing scream met my eardrums. Without another word I raced up the stairs to find Bella, screaming her head off, thrashing around in the tangled bedding, fending off an invisible force. I launched into the bed and grabbed her torso, dragging her flailing limbs to my chest, cupping the base of her skull with my free hand. "Bells! Wake up, honey, you're okay. You're okay, I'm here! Open your eyes, sweetheart." Beating my chest with her hands, she slowly seemed to snap out of it, her eyes open with a terrified look in her eyes. Her petite form heaving with heavy breath, her whole body shaking in fear. She sagged into my embrace, and I pulled her close against my shoulder. She began sobbing relentlessly. Charlie stood in the doorway with a look of sorrow in his eyes, with my dad wheeling up behind him. He reached out a hand from where he sat in his wheelchair, beckoning Charlie away from us, not wanting to intrude. The two disappeared downstairs, leaving us be. Finally, she relaxed, falling asleep against my shoulder, where I cradled her. I threw a blanket over us, and laid us both down. Shifting her body beside me, humming a Quileute lullaby, I held her close until sleep overcame me. 

_**A/N:** let me know what you think! The next chapter should be out within a couple days. Probably sooner. Thank you for your reviews! It makes me happy to hear them. If you have any suggestions, let me know! Please review! I love you all!_


	4. Return to the Rez

_A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! This chapter goes out to you. How did you like Jacobs point of view? Let me know!_

 _To anyone wondering, Jacob will be phasing sooner than he did in the regular story. As you may have noticed, his skin is already warmer than normal. Fair warning, Emily will NOT be Sam's imprint._

 _Enjoy! I look forward to your reviews. You give me the confidence to continue!_ _Stephenie Meyer owns all of the people, places, scenes and scenarios you recognize, I do not._

 _Chapter Four_

 _*BPOV*_

The morning crept in all too soon, blinding me with penetrating rays. I was instantly aware of Jacobs presence. I picked my head up from his toasty warm shoulder, fighting the urge to go back to sleep. I took a moment to study him. Gone was the little boy I had known as a child, replaced by the hulking figure in front of me. He was definitely handsome. In his sleep, he looked peaceful. Jacob looked a lot older than fifteen, with his strong jaw showing a hint of stubble, and his body mass similar to a body builder in his mid twenties. His long hair fanned across the bed.

"Like what you see?" His voiced surprising me in the quiet morning, causing me to fall off the bed, landing on his discarded camping bed. Blushing furiously, I narrowed my eyes at him. I willed the pillow on the floor into the air, promptly dropping it on his head with a 'thud' and ducked out of the room and into the bathroom. I ignored his chuckles and locked the door behind me, beginning my morning hygienic routine, the worries of the previous night seemingly forgotten.

When I was satisfied with my appearance, I began getting ready for the day. I decided to French braid my long locks, leaving a few wispy hairs to frame my face before changing into my faded black skinny jeans and dark green sweatshirt. Grabbing my phone from the charger, I descended the stairs and entered the kitchen, grabbing a coffee mug, ignoring Jacobs grin. Two sugars and cream later, I sat down at the table. Charlie entered the room, clad in his chief uniform with his own to go coffee in tow.

"Well, I'm off to the station. Just remember what I said about the phone. If anything happens and you need me, all of our numbers are programmed inside. I love you, Bells." He bent down to kiss my forehead. "Love you too, dad. Be careful out there." I said before he turned to leave the house. He called an "Always." over his shoulder before shutting the door.

Upon hearing the cruiser pull away, Billy entered the room. "You kids ready to go?" He asked, receiving our eager nods in return. We headed out the door, down to my truck. Jacob helped Billy into the passenger seat, while I put the wheelchair in the back. I slid into the middle from the drivers side, as Jacob sat behind the wheel explaining about his learners permit. Excitedly, we made our way down to the Quileute Reservation.

A wave of memories crossed through my mind as the little red house came into view. I saw fleeting images of our time together, playing on the Res. I felt the absence of Sarah in the little red house. Jacob squeezed my hand as if he could read my mind. "Come on, let's get dad settled so we can walk to the beach!" He's eyes were shining with merriment. We worked in unison to get Billy in his chair, and pushed his chair up the ramp. After settling him into the recliner and giving him his daily medicine, I took notice of the pictures on the walls. Each frame held pictures alternating between every member of the Blacks, including Sarah. Some held pictures of Jacob and myself, looking at each other with bright smiles and chubby hands holding the others as we toddled on the beach.

A warm hand grabbed onto mine, and I turned to see Jacob smiling down at me. "Come on, let's get going." I waved goodbye to Billy as Jacob led me down the path to the beach. Instantly I took in the sights and sounds. Waves crashing on the bank, sending a mist of seawater into the air. Nearby, the nastalgic sound of children playing in the sand could be heard. He led me to an isolated place in the trees, and we sat down on a large piece of driftwood. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again.

"What is it, Jake?"

He seemed to consider his words before he spoke again. He wore a sad expression "There are some things you don't know. Things that I can't tell you yet. I only recently found out from Dad, myself. But until it happens, just pay attention to the little things, okay? It'll make sense soon."

This didn't surprise me. I thought for a moment about what it could possibly be. "Whatever it is, I'm here for you. That won't change." I smiled at him, lacing my arm through his as he whispered, "I'm counting on that.." so low I could barely hear it. I leaned against his shoulder, drawing in his warmth. "Jake, why are you always so warm?" He gave me a knowing look that told me to save the information for later.

Further down the path, I could see a group of people huddled around a small fire, with a few guys horseplaying a couple yards away. "I want to introduce you to some people, if that's alright? I promise I'll be next to you the whole time." Nervousness befell me at his request. I had never been around anyone my age but Jacob. Ignoring the onslaught of jitters, I agreed, twisting the end of my braided hair. "Okay.. But if anything starts to go wrong, you'll get me out of there, right?"

Jacobs face lit up at my acceptance. "Of course. Just say the word." He led me by the hand toward the cluster of people, two of the guys taking notice of us, and closing the distance. Nervously, I laced my fingers through his larger ones. One of the two that was noticeably younger spoke first. "Hey Jake, this your pen pal?" I blushed as Jacob responded "Seth, this is Bella, Bella, this is Seth. And yes she is."

Timidly, I reached out a hand to him, as he did the same, shaking my hand as I said hello. The older boy caught up and I immediately recognized him as Quil. Before I could register a greeting, I was swept up into a warm, bone crushing hug that could almost rival Jacobs. "Can't breathe, Quil!" Giggling, I wiggled out of his arms and shyly moved back to my place beside Jacob, who snatched my hand back into his, lending his silent support.

"Good to see you, Bella. Something told me you'd remember me. It's hard to forget a face like this!" He wiggled his eyebrows at me, causing Jacob to punch him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?" Jacob deadpanned, glaring a hole through his forehead. "Come on guys, you don't wanna make the girl miss her own party do you?" Said Seth, gleefully. I looked up at Jacobs face, who looked like he'd been caught red handed. "Welcome home?" He muttered, obviously hoping I wouldn't be upset.

"My own party?" Slowly a grin spread on my face, and I tugged him in the direction of the fire. As we approached, I saw a "Welcome Home!" banner waving in the trees. Everyone stood up, and I was introduced to a barrage of people. The first to greet me was an older woman, who was strikingly beautiful. "Sue? Oh my god!" I rushed to embrace her, the both of us giggling. "It's been too long, sweetheart." She cooed, as she pulled back to look at me. Over her shoulder, I instantly recognized Harry Clearwater. "Harry!" I bounded to meet him, throwing my arms around his figure. He was at the beginning of looking like a body builder himself. "You're ripped! What happened?" He gave me an amused expression, before explaining about his health scare the year before. He was rushed to the hospital with chest pains, and finally caved to the diet that Sue had set out for him.

A girl slightly older than myself came over to meet me. Her long ebony locks framing her face, she stood tall, with defined muscles in her calves and arms. She reached out a hand to me, introducing herself as Leah. "Hi, I'm Leah. Glad you could make it." She gave me a small smile, as I took her hand, shaking it before introducing myself. "I'm Bella. You're really pretty." I said with envy as she beamed at me. I felt embarassed at my word vomit, but she threw an arm over my shoulder and led me to the driftwood log around the fire. "Ah yes, we're definitely gonna get along, Swan. Any of these guys give you a hard time, say the word and I'll set em straight." She said happily before Jacob sat next to me on the other side. "Will do." I snickered.

About that time, four guys walked out of the forest, and Jacob nudged my arm. He gave me the look to pay attention with his eyes. Studiously, I took in the sight of them. Much like Jacob, the guys in front of me wore only cutoff shorts. Not a shirt in sight, even though it was mid August. All of these boys sported a Quileute tattoo at the top of the shoulder, and were barefoot. Each nodded Jacobs way, with something akin to respect and expectation. I couldn't help but notice their large statures. Hard muscles cascaded down their bodies. Much like Jacob, they looked to be mid twenties, except they wore their hair in a shorn trim. I gave him a look, which told him I had noticed. He clutched my hand tighter, looking gloomy, as I leaned into him lending my support. Leah jumped up, calling a "See ya!" over her shoulder while running to the largest of the group and throwing her arms around him. They shared a passionate kiss. He easily lifted her off the ground, and took off for the trails.

The three guys left behind claimed a place by the fire. "This is Embry, Paul, and Jared. Guys this is Bella." I gave them all a small wave as Embry stood to embrace me. Even shirtless, his skin was hot enough to fry an egg. "It's good to see you Bella. Jake talks about you all the time." He chuckled while nugding Jacob in the arm. Jake just rolled his eyes at him good naturedly, and nudged him back. "When is Dad getting here? It should be story time soon."

"Sam just left to get him. They'll be back soon." Embry said as he moved away to the log that held the other boys with his likeness. "Story time?" I asked with a curious expression. "What better way to welcome you back to the tribe, than to tell the legends of our people? I thought you would like it, so I asked dad to tell them tonight."

"I appreciate that you did this for me. I missed the reservation. I had so many happy memories here. I can't wait to hear the legends." He smiled at me, throwing an arm over my shoulder to ward away the cold as Paul stood to leave. "You won't have to wait very long. Paul is heading out to help Sam carry him and his chair."

Soon after, the heads of Sam, Paul, and Billy broke through the trees. Sam and Paul each held a wheel, while keeping a hand on the hand grips. Billy sat proudly in the chair as they deposited him at the head of the fire. Everyone took their place around us. The light from the flames flickered on Billy's aging face, giving him an eerie glow. Every person in attendance leaned forward slightly, giving him their undivided attention.

 _* "The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shapeshifters that transformed into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe._

 _One day our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as ice. Our warriors sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it._

 _They lived in fear that the cold man was not alone, and they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed. Taha Aki's Third Wife could see that he would lose._

 _The Third Wife was no magical being, with no special powers but one. Courage. The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the cold woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe._

 _Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains. Cold ones. Our magic awakens when they are near, and we sense it now. We feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming, and we must all be ready. All of us."_

Billy's ominous voice died out, leaving goosebumps on my skin. He gave me a pointed look, before turning to Harry and Sue. Slowly but surely, chatter began to pick up around the fire once more. Autumn leaves fluttered around in the cool night wind, the remnants of the suns rays had long since disappeared. My eyes grew heavy, and I was vaguely aware of being carried by a strong set of arms.

 _A dark silhouette loomed in the trees, it's bright golden eyes watching me closely. I tried to back away, seeking cover, but my feet were firmly planted. They would not move. The shape of a man moved toward me, revealing its bright diamond skin and golden bronze hair. A snake-like hiss escaped its throat, frightening me. Blood dripped down from its mouth, making my heart race in fear. Frantically, I tried to move my feet once more, failing miserably. The feral creature was rapidly closing the distance._

 _Another large figure threw himself in front of my body, protecting me. He turned his head to me slightly, revealing the face of Jacob Black, with his hair cropped short. I tried to scream for him to run, but no sound would escape. My body was betraying me._

 _Jacob suddenly ran forward, shimmering at the edges. In the blink of an eye my best friend was replaced by the hulking figure of a great reddish brown wolf, taking down the enemy, and severing its head with his colossal teeth. Angry purple smoke clouded the air, suffocating me with its stench._

I awoke that next morning to my body trembling, shaken awake by a panicking Jacob who was frantically pulling my hands away from my throat, screaming at me to breathe. Slowly coming to my senses, I pulled in a gust of breath, willing my body to relax. His warm hands gripped my arms, turning into a gentle caress, beckoning me to calm down.

"What happened? What's going on?" I asked in a daze. Jacob looked down at me with wide eyes, my wrists trapped inside his iron grip. "You started to thrash around in your sleep. I tried to wake you, but you stopped breathing and started grabbing your throat. Everything in my room started flying around! You scared the shit out of me, Bells. What were you dreaming about?"

My mind swam with a sea of questions. The pieces of the puzzle fell into place with an almost audible _click.._

" _Vampires."_


End file.
